


The Invisible Man

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'incontro con una strega può creare situazioni particolari per i fratelli Winchester. Situazioni non sempre piacevoli, almeno all'inizio...</p><p>Scritto dal punto di vista di Dean. Prima stagione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Man

Sospiro fissando nervosamente l’orologio appeso sopra la porta della camera. Se Sam sta cercando di farmi arrabbiare, devo dire che c’è riuscito in pieno.  
Cosa c’è di tanto strano nell’avvertirmi quando fa tardi? Certo, se fosse andato a bere o se sapessi che è in giro con una ragazza, le cose sarebbero diverse e non mi preoccuperei… un poco sì, forse, ma non così tanto. Però quando è in giro per delle indagini, dovrebbe sempre tenermi informato. Lo sa, eppure molte volte sembra dimenticarsene.  
Prendo il cellulare e premo il tasto per richiamarlo.  
“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester…”  
“Dove cazzo sei, coglione!” sbraito, gettando con rabbia il telefono sul letto.  
Non mi piace l’idea che abbia incontrato quella strega da solo, lo sapevo che dovevo andare con lui. Però quella ragazza aveva invitato me e non potevo rifiutarmi, visto le notizie importanti che aveva… oltre a quel seno notevole, per non parlare del resto. E poi Sammy ha quegli occhioni da cane bastonato che incantano tutte le vecchine: dieci minuti e quella megera gli avrà raccontato tutta la storia della sua vita.  
 _O lo avrà messo in un calderone di acqua bollente per poi sgranocchiarselo._  
Ecco, mancava giusto giusto la mia coscienza all’appello.  
“Andiamo, non siamo nella favola di Hansel e Gretel” rispondo ad alta voce, solo per apparire più pazzo di quello che sono.  
 _Devi difenderlo, lo hai promesso._  
“L’ho sempre fatto. E sono sicuro che sta benone. In questo momento sarà seduto alla tavola di quella nonnina a mangiare torta di mele.”  
 _Di quella strega, vorrai dire._  
Sbuffo infastidito. “Non abbiamo ancora scoperto se è Maga Magò o una sua collega.”  
 _Però intanto hai paura._  
“No, non ho paura.”  
 _Sì che ce l’hai. Non puoi mentire a me che sono la tua coscienza._  
“D’accordo, ho paura!”  
 _Allora vai a cercarlo._  
“Non ci penso nemmeno! Così mi prenderebbe per il culo fino alla morte.”  
 _Ma…_  
“Oh, stai zitta!” Mi do un pugno sulla testa un po’ troppo forte, tanto che per qualche secondo vedo la stanza girarmi intorno come se fossi ubriaco. Ecco, questa è un’idea! Se bevo, forse smetterò di sentire quella voce petulante e magari riuscirò a dormire qualche ora. Prima di svegliarmi per prendere a calci in culo Sam.  
Afferrò una birra e me la scolo d’un fiato.

Quando getto via la sesta lattina, rialzo gli occhi sull’orologio. Le tre di notte e ancora nessun segno di mio fratello. Quanto lo odio quando decide di giocare al supereroe.  
“Mi spiace, Sammy… io sono Superman, tu al massimo puoi fare Lois Lane” ridacchio, la mente annebbiata dall’alcool.  
Provo un’ultima volta a chiamarlo.  
“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Sam Winchester…”  
Aspetto che la voce smetta di parlare e, dopo il bip, urlo nel microfono. “Fanculo, Sammy! Sei grande abbastanza per farti ammazzare quando e dove vuoi, ma almeno abbi la compiacenza di avvertirmi prima, così mi compro un vestito per il tuo funerale! Sei solo un cazzone! Quindi sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo! Vai a fare in culo, chiaro? Buonanotte!”  
Sbatto il cellulare in terra e borbottando mi stendo sul letto. Non passano neanche cinque minuti che sono già nel mondo dei sogni.  
Gran bella invenzione la birra!

Non so quanto tempo è passato quando riapro gli occhi. È stato il freddo a svegliarmi, una ventata gelida che mi ha fatto rabbrividire. Cerco di riaddormentarmi quando mi accorgo, con stupito sgomento, che sono nudo.  
C’è qualcosa che non quadra. D’accordo, sono andato a letto non propriamente sobrio ma sono sicuro di non essermi spogliato, anzi credo di non essermi tolto neanche le scarpe. Che abbia fatto tutto da solo mentre dormivo?  
“Sam?” chiamo. Guardo il suo letto… è ancora perfetto, nessuno lo ha toccato. Sam non è ancora rientrato, eppure sono sicuro di non essere solo nella stanza.  
Sento un fruscio e qualcosa di caldo che tocca la mia coscia. Trattengo il respiro mentre cerco con la mano la pistola sotto il cuscino.  
“Merda!” Non c’è. Chiunque sia entrato, mi ha derubato delle armi prima che dei vestiti. “Chi sei? Cosa vuoi?” urlo al vuoto. Per tutta risposta sento due mani che mi afferrano i polsi e spingono a sdraiarmi sul letto. Provo a lottare ma i miei piedi colpiscono il nulla davanti a me; poi qualcosa di pesante mi si stende addosso bloccandomi al materasso.  
“Cosa cazzo…” Non finisco la frase; la mia bocca viene riempita da un non so cosa di umido, probabilmente una lingua… Una lingua? Si tratta forse di un demone maniaco sessuale? In tanti anni non ne ho mai sentito parlare, nemmeno da papà. Mi fermo all’istante per lo stupore e quell’essere invisibile ne approfitta per contarmi tutti i denti che ho in bocca. Mai in vita mia ho avuto un bacio così intenso…  
Le mani mi lasciano i polsi e scendono giù lungo i miei fianchi, facendomi rabbrividire ma non di freddo. La sua lingua abbandona la mia bocca per dedicarsi al mio collo; quando sento dei denti sfregare contro la mia pelle, il cuore mi si ferma.  
 _Eccolo, è un vampiro. Ora ti morderà e tu…_  
Un gemito di piacere mette a tacere ogni mio dubbio mentre l’entità si sistema meglio tra le mie gambe. La lingua scende fino ad un capezzolo, giocandoci fino a farlo indurire.  
“Dio, questo è il paradiso…” mormorò chiudendo gli occhi. Sento la voce di papà in lontananza che mi ordina di liberarmi di quel demone, ma non le do ascolto. In fondo è solo una povera donna che è tornata sulla terra per divertirsi. Ci sarà tempo per ucciderla… dopo…  
 _Smettila di parlare col cazzo!_ sibila la mia coscienza.  
“Oh, stai zitta… e tu continua, cara… com’è che ti chiami, tesoro?” chiedo per rompere il ghiaccio. Non è carino scopare con qualcuno senza nemmeno saperne il nome. Anche se si tratta di un demone.  
Mi risponde una leggera risata che mi sembra di riconoscere. Un po’ troppo mascolina per i miei gusti, ma non ho modo di pensare altro perché subito qualcosa di caldo mi inghiotte l’uccello e il mio cervello va in tilt.  
“Cavolo, è il miglior pompino che mi abbiano mai fatto. Continua così, bella, e forse non ti rimando all’inferno…”  
Sento un’altra risata, stavolta soffocata. Apro gli occhi: il mio membro è lì, bello dritto davanti a me, scosso da un fremito… e intorno a lui non c’è niente. Vedo alcune gocce di sperma uscire, subito leccate via da quella presenza invisibile. È un’esperienza strana quella di essere spompinati dal nulla. Chissà quando lo racconterò a Bobby...  
Un improvviso freddo mi fa capire che il demone ha mollato la presa; ora la sua lingua mi sta lambendo lo scroto, dandogli dei piccoli baci.  
“Ehi, credo di aver capito cosa facevi prima di finire all’inferno. Non eri un’infermiera, vero?” chiedo mentre allargo le gambe per darle più facilità di movimento. Non mi piace scopare in silenzio, toglie molto del divertimento. “Non sei una chiaccherona, mh? Ehi, ma cosa…”  
La lingua è scesa e ora sta lavorando la mia apertura con pazienza. È la prima volta che qualcuno si avventura fin là; non sono gay e di certo non ho mai permesso ad una donna…  
Il dubbio mi illumina la mente: è se non fosse una **lei** , ma un **lui**?  
“Senti, coso… credo che sia meglio finirla qui… oddio!” esclamo a voce talmente alta che sento qualcuno picchiare scocciato al muro della camera. Quella lingua mi ha appena violato, spingendosi sempre di più dentro di me. Il mio corpo è scosso da brividi di piacere che non avevo mai provato prima e si rifiuta di obbedire alla ragione che mi urla di porre fine a questo rapporto demoniaco. Non posso farlo, sono in estasi; e poi è solo una lingua, che male può…  
Di nuovo quel freddo, preludio che l’essere ha in mente qualcos’altro. Mi guardo intorno alla disperata ricerca di qualche arma, ma di nuovo i polsi mi vengono bloccati al cuscino.  
“Merda!” Ecco, ci siamo. Sento qualcosa di duro premere contro la mia apertura. “Eh no, bello! Nessuno sodomizza Dean Winchester senza il suo consenso.” E detto questo chiudo con violenza le cosce stringendogli i fianchi così forte da farlo gemere di dolore.  
“Dean, cazzo!”  
“Ehi, ma io questa voce la conosco…” Resto a bocca aperta per lo stupore mentre un pensiero mi passa per la testa. Troppo assurdo per essere vero, però…  
Non mi rendo conto di aver mollato la presa fino a quando non sento l’essere premere contro di me. Tento di nuovo ad oppormi ma stavolta è inutile: il suo sesso riesce facilmente a vincere la mia resistenza e in breve me lo ritrovo dentro.  
Stringo i denti per il dolore, maledicendo tutti i demoni di questa terra. Le mie mani vengono lasciate libere, mentre le sue scendono di nuovo sui miei fianchi per guidare i suoi movimenti.  
“Lurido figlio di…”  
“Shhhh, rilassati…” mi sussurra all’orecchio e stavolta sono sicuro di aver riconosciuto quella voce.  
“Sam?” chiedo titubante. “Sammy, cosa stai facendo? E perché non ti vedo?”  
Di nuovo la risata. “Cosa sto facendo? Hai bisogno di un disegnino?”  
Abbasso lo sguardo, anche se riesco a vedere solo le mie cosce aperte e la mia erezione schiacciata contro la mia pancia dal peso del suo corpo.  
“No, quello lo vedo. Ma perché? E perché sei invisibile?”  
“Perché sono un sogno, Dean.”  
“Un… sogno?”  
“Zitto e lasciati scopare” risponde, tappandomi la bocca con un bacio.  
Il mio cervello smette di pensare e si abbandona totalmente alle spinte di Sam. Mai avrei pensato che farsi possedere da un uomo fosse così piacevole, e soprattutto non avrei creduto che sarebbe stato il mio fratellino a sverginarmi.  
“Sammy…” sussurro quando alla fine lascia la mia bocca.  
“Vuoi… che mi fermi?” lo sento chiedere dal nulla.  
“Prova a farlo e ti uccido. Giuro.”  
Sam ride ancora e quella risata è un piacere per le mie orecchie. Stringo di nuovo le cosce ai suoi fianchi, stavolta stando attendo a non fargli male, e lo incito a continuare con frasi talmente oscene che non è il caso di ricordare.  
Basta una piccola pressione della sua mano sul mio sesso a farmi venire con un grido strozzato. Con la vista annebbiata dall’orgasmo, vedo le ultime gocce del mio seme cadere sul mio addome mentre sento il gemito rauco di Sam che viene dentro di me.  
Mi bacia un’ultima volta, prima di sussurrarmi all’orecchio: “Ora dormi, Dean.”  
“No, ora mi devi raccontare…”  
“Dormi” ordina. Mi bacia ancora e ancora, fino a che non chiudo gli occhi e non mi lascio cadere nel sonno.

È la luce che filtra dalle finestre a svegliarmi di nuovo. Mi sfrego gli occhi, tentando di rammentare quanto che è successo quella notte: all’improvviso il ricordo mi colpisce come un pugno in pieno viso.  
Volto lo sguardo sul letto accanto. Le lenzuola sono disfatte, ma Sam non c’è. Mi preoccupo, questa storia non ha alcun senso.  
“Sam!” grido. Un istante dopo, mio fratello apre la porta del bagno con solo i pantaloni del pigiama addosso.  
“Tutto bene, Dean?” mi chiede, asciugandosi il volto con l’asciugamano.  
Lo guardo cercando di capire dal suo atteggiamento se è pentito o mortificato. Niente. Sono più stupito io, il che è tutto dire.  
“Sam, non devi dirmi niente?”  
Lo vedo aggrottare le sopracciglia interdetto, poi la sua espressione si scioglie in un sorriso teso.  
“Ah, già. Scusami, Dean.”  
 _Ecco, ci siamo. E ora che gli rispondi? ‘Non devi scusarti, ho goduto come mai mi era successo nel farmi scopare da te?’ Ridicolo!_  
“Sam…”  
“Scusami davvero, non volevo farti preoccupare.”  
“Io… cosa?”  
Devo avere un’espressione dannatamente comica sul volto perché Sam scoppia a ridere. “Sì, scusami se non ti ho avvertito. Sai, non era una strega, era solo una vecchina che si diletta in pozioni magiche, totalmente innocua.”  
“Pozioni magiche?” Ecco, forse sto cominciando a capire. “Come quelle che rendono invisibili?”  
Mio fratello fa spallucce. “Forse, non gliel’ho chiesto.”  
“Sam… cosa abbiamo fatto questa notte?” chiedo, tentando di farlo cadere in trappola.  
“Stanotte?” Si mette a riflettere, tamburellando le dita contro lo stipite della porta. Ha veramente deciso di farmi saltare i nervi oggi. “Allora, io sono tornato tardi e tu stavi dormendo sul letto, completamente nudo e direi anche ubriaco, a giudicare dalla cera che hai adesso. Ti ho messo sotto le coperte e sono andato a dormire.”  
“Nient’altro?”  
Sam scuote la testa. Sto per impazzire, giuro!  
“E io… cioè, noi… non… abbiamo, insomma…”  
“Cosa dovremmo aver fatto, Dean?”  
Perché mi sembra che ci sia una nota maliziosa nella sua voce? “Niente, ovvio. Io ero ubriaco e tu hai dormito” rispondo, schiarendomi la voce.  
Mio fratello mi sorride e se ne torna in bagno.  
Allora era stato solo un sogno. Cazzo, devo essere proprio malato per sognare certe cose!  
Mi metto a sedere sul letto, ma subito mi blocco: è brutto dirlo, ma mi fa un male tremendo il culo.  
“Merda, ma allora…”  
Non è possibile, non… e poi sono quasi sicuro che Sam non avesse quei lividi ai fianchi ieri sera!


End file.
